sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuuka Shimizudani
'Ryuuka Shimizudani '''is a third year at Senriyama Girls' High School, and captain of its mahjong team. She is best friend and caretaker to Toki Onjouji. Appearance She has long black hair and red eyes. She wears the standard Senriyama school uniform with thigh-high socks. Personality Ryuuka is a cheerful type girl and shares a strong bond with Toki. She always takes care of Toki like a mother and constantly watches over her so that she does not push herself too hard. Since meeting Achiga she seems to have grown fond of them as well to the minutes that she does not know to root for her team or Achiga. Although she can be a bit of an airhead, Ryuuka shows a much more serious and calculated side while playing mahjong. It is said that she tops in Kansai with precise plays and highly accurate predictions, which is reflected when we see glimpses into Ryuuka's thought process at the table. She took her defeat in the semifinals hard, and told Kyouko Suehara that she cried a lot and that sometimes tears would simply fall without any reason. Playing Style / Abilities It is noted that on a per-game basis, Ryuuka has the highest point gain average in her region. This is due to her precise play and highly accurate predictions. She is thoughtful when playing, and makes succinct calculations to take into account the point difference. In the semifinals, Ryuuka discovered that she has the ability to connect with Toki, in a fashion possibly similar to Shindouji's Shirouzu and Tsuruta. Connecting with Toki gives her the ability to see the final composition of the hand she is to win with, as well as the order of discards she requires to achieve this, it will also reveal any calls if necessary as well as who she will win off of or if she will ''tsumo. It is unknown what will happen if she makes a mistake in her discard order; although it is implied if she deviates she will not complete the hand in the way she sees it (or at all). If Toki sees that she cannot to win the hand, then Ryuuka will simply see nothing; this can either be because someone else is set to win or an exhaustive draw will happen. In the anime only, Ryuuka is revealed to have an ability. When activated, her eyes develop spirals and can detect body temperature, heart rate, breathing, as well as having all her five senses highted to maximum. Ryuuka is also able to read if anyone is in tenpai when this ability is active. In the manga, this ability is expanded called "Limitless Heaven", and according to Kyouko and Uta, while using it Ryuuka's concentration increases to its max and her intuition, observation and hand-reading skills become superhuman, so much so that it is very difficult to win against her. Plot Introduction Arc (Toki Manga) Toki Onjouji arrives at school and feels depressed about switching classes and the fact that she'll have to learn about every new person again. Suddenly a girl shouts good morning from behind. She then introduces herself as Ryuuka Shimizudani and wishes for them to get along this school year before leaving with other friends. As the day continues the teacher decides the students will pick groups and Ryuuka ends up picking Toki as the very first person. When Ryuuka then sits beside her, Toki tells her that she isn't good at anything and that it is no advantage picking her. Ryuuka then laughs at the girl and tells her that her face reveals what she's thinking. On the way home, Ryuuka tries to get Toki to walk home with her but she runs away to a nearby park. She easily catches up with Toki and then begins to get her to play around a bit. Toki finally asks why she was chosen and Ryuuka tells her that she is taciturn and that nobody has noticed her charm yet. She then asks asks if she wants to be friends.However she also asks that Toki doesn't try to become someone "special" to her. Toki then agrees but says that Ryuuka doesn't try to be someone "special" to her as well. The next day she walks home with Toki and asks her to play more outside of school. They begin to play badminton but Toki was horrible at it. She then takes Toki to visit her grandmother and they eventually play mahjong. The following day they take lunch outside and read about the rules to mahjong. When Toki asks her a question, Ryuuka decides to get a book from her locker. She returns to discover Ayumi Shinji and Youko Nogami confronting Toki so she yells at them. She then tells the girls that she hates it when people go behind her back like this. After Toki and Youko agree to a mahjong match to decide who is friends with Ryuuka, Ryuuka joins and states that if she wins nobody has to stop being friends with anyone. Ayumi also joins the match. After they leave, Ryuuka tries to get Toki to cancel the match but she is feeling too confident to do so. Ryuuka then begins training Toki in how to play mahjong. Showdown Arc Later they all meet up in the mahjong club room and the match begins. Throughout the match Youko was in control. It wasn't until Toki hit with a baiman did she take the lead. However, she encouraged Ryuuka to win and she ended up winning the match. Youko and Ayumi told her that playing mahjong was fun and the president even invited them to the club to play. That afternoon Ryuuka and Toki decided to swing in the park and talk about the game. Toki noticed something with Ryuuka then asked her if they could stop being "friends". She then explains that she wants to be real friends with her but Ryuuka runs off saying she has errands to run. The next day Ryuuka doesn't come to school. At home, her grandmother says she is going out and asks if she needs anything but she doesn't reply. She spends her time thinking under the covers until the front door rings enough for her to get up and answer it. When she sees that it is Toki, she slams the door. Ryuuka won't let her in until Toki gives her to the count of three. Ryuuka then bursts open the door and yells. Toki laughs and heads inside. After a bit of awkwardness, she asks Ryuuka to do a shared diary with her and get to know each other better. The next day they exchange the diary and think of joining the mahjong club. Preparation Arc Ryuuka first appears when Toki collapses at the rest stop and rushes to her aid to find that she isn't alone in doing so. Afterward they all sit down and have a bite to eat. Just when she tells the other girls that they are there because they are traveling to the inter-high tournament, they get called away. National Tournament Arc Ryuuka is shown taking care of Toki when her teammates come in to check on her. When they are informed that they have their opponents video, Ryuuka opts to take a shower first and to save time even take a shower with Sera Eguchi but she declines. After an hour Senriyama meet to watch the tapes and she suggests not to spoil the winner because it would be more fun. Toki and her then recognize Kuro Matsumi as one of the kind girls from before and immediately cheers for Achiga to win. When Achiga does win she starts to celebrate, but Toki informs her that despite her cheering they will be their next opponent. After Toki's second round match, Ryuuka was seen helping her into the waiting room. Before the sergeant match she poked fun at Toki. She spent the rest of the time commenting upon the matches and cheering on Achiga as well as her teammates. Only the last round of her match was shown. However she was able to maintain a comfortable lead and was not threatened by anyone during the match. After the match, she silently congradulates Shizuno Takakamo and Achiga for making it to the next round, but also says that she can't root for them anymore. Final Eight Arc Ryuuka is shown entering the tournament hall with the rest of the Senriyama team. At halftime Toki is shown resting on her lap before the girl has to leave to finish her match. She appears later in a flashback of Toki's. Here she asks Toki questions about her new ability and they decide to try and see if Toki can see two turns ahead. She then watches Toki play. After Toki collapses, Ryuuka hovers over her crying and saying her name. We then see Ryuuka and Sera visit Toki in the hospital. When Toki tells her why she collapsed, she made her promise she wouldn't do that again. Later when Toki deals into a hand, Ryuuka and the others were shocked and she realizes that Toki cannot see into the future anymore. During the last of Teru Miyanaga's turns as dealer, Toki again is on the verge of collapsing and has another flashback. Here she and the others are gathered around Toki's bed and tell her of the "Toki shift", which is a schedule for Senriyama to help her. She tells her that she's been helping to cook for their training camp and that the coach wants her on the team. After seeing flashes of the training camp, Ryuuka is seen looking out into the night from the balcony. Toki then walks up to her and they have a conversation about the lights. We are then treated to another flashback of Toki, Ryuuka, and Sera in middle school. Here they think of joining the mahjong club and is introduced to Masae Atago, the coach of the team. After doing practice matches, she is said to be highly ranked and Toki realizes that she was probably on the third team and wants to contribute in anyway she can. So she stays late to clean the club and is later helped by Ryuuka and Sera who want to help her. She is later seen rushing to Toki's side after she collapsed at the end of her match. She and the rest of the team go with Toki all the way up to the ambulance. It is later revealed that she is at the hospital waiting beside Toki. Before her match, Izumi had to tear her away from Toki. Instead of heading to the waiting hall, Ryuuka immediately goes to the playing hall. At the start of her captain's battle, Ryuuka does nothing for the first few hands and falls into last place. She then starts to analyze Awai Oohoshi and Himeko Tsuruta saying that she might not be able to do make it to the finals. She then remembers Toki in a flashback. Here Toki is sleeping on Ryuuka's lap in the park. After Ryuuka questions her, she says she has a deeper reason for sleeping on her. She then tells her that by her resting on her lap, she is transfering some of her power to her. When she remembers that she isn't alone, a fairy like Toki appears and shows her a discard order and a completed hand. Ryuuka then wins off of Awai and says that what Toki showed her came true. She then says that she would like to win the next hand but Toki appears and shakes her head before leaving. She then realizes that Himeko will use her combination play to win the round; Ryuuka also acknowledges that even though Mairu won the previous hand as well, in this hand something is fundamentally different (Mairu binding herself) and their combination is in effect. After Himeko's win, Toki appears again to show her another hand. Ryuuka then talks with her and discovers that she can only show her the highest scoring hand given the round's starting hand, draws, and discards. After the cheap win, Toki appears again and Ryuuka tells her to stay with her. However Toki says that she cannot and that she can only appear again two more times before showing her another hand. After Ryuuka wins, Awai unleashes her true power and wins the next hand. Shizuno Takakamo wins the hand afterward to end the first half of the game. The next half starts off with some back and forth between Himeko and Awai until Awai is the dealer and repeats. In order to stop her, Ryuuka calls Toki, resulting in a 16,600 pt win off of Awai. When Shizuno gets on track and nulifies Awai, Ryuuka notices that she didn't declare riichi and that she isn't five away from tempai like she normally would be. She then wins off of Himeko and calls Toki for the final time. However Toki shakes her head and disappears. She realizes that she cannot win and considers that valuable information. After a win by Shizuno, she begins to analyze what was happening and says that she prefers speed and that a cheap win here would secure the finals for Senriyama. But Awai wins securing advancement for Achiga and Shiraitodai. Ryuuka is then shown crying in the waiting room after the loss. National Championship Arc Ryuuka runs into Kyouko Suehara in the halls and speaks with her. She reveals that her school is using the place for a meeting because it's close to the hospital. They begin talking about losing and Ryuuka starts to cry again. They end their conversations wishing each other luck and saying they will not be defeated. In the hotel room, she stops in front of a dejected Sera. She notices that Sera didn't eat anything and tells her that Hiroe Atago is worried about her. When she sees that this fires her up, she leaves to be with Toki and agrees to bring Sera something to eat back. After the meeting, Ryuuka is greeted by several of the substitutes. She then apologizes to Kotone Nakamuta but the girl dismisses it and says that Toki would have a bigger impact on the younger girls anyhow. She is then shown in a bathtub with Toki telling her what Kotone said. During the vanguard match she is seen discussing the game with her teammates. During the vice captain match she is seen resting with Toki in the nap room. When Shindouji girls enter the room, she asks what happened to their captain. Ryuuka and Toki watch the championship game in their hotel (naked). She praises Toki for preventing Teru from her nine dealer repeats. However, Toki says no way she could do it alone and had help from strong opponents. Category:Senriyama Girls' High School Category:Characters